mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graphic Novels
' Comics '''of ''Mysticons were released on the twenty-eighth of August, 2018 and continue to be in production. Most take place immediately after the animated show's series finale "Age of Dragons" and some before when the recently released Queen Necrafa and her specters was at large. The first and second comic were released on the twenty-eighth of August, the same day the animated show premiered on Nickelodeon. Comics Volume 1 Princess Arkayna Goodfey, thief Zarya Moonwolf, the kind dwarf Emerald Goldenbraid, and the immortal energetic elf Piper Willowbrook, are four girls who have been chosen to become the second generation of legendary Mysticons as well as the closest of friends--are drawn together by a prophecy to battle the forces of pure evil and protect the mystical and magical realm of Gemina at all costs. Volume 2 In an effort to convince Emerald to have some fun and leave the house, the Mysticons head to Magi Mall. Em is hesitant at first, but although her spirits are lifted when she runs into Felix Castle, the star of a high-stakes robotics competition called "Machinations." Without missing a beat- and without a plan or even a robot- Em agrees to try out at the show's next open audition. When she and Piper enter the competition, they not only find themselves battling with robots but against new friends with scorned feelings. Volume 3 Coming next year. Volume 4 Coming 2 years. Volume 5 Coming 3 years. Volume 6 Coming 4 years. Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Volume 25 Volume 26 Volume 27 Volume 28 Volume 29 Volume 30 Volume 31 Volume 32 Volume 33 Volume 34 Volume 35 Volume 36 Volume 37 Volume 38 Volume 39 Volume 40 Volume 41 Volume 42 Volume 43 Volume 44 Volume 45 Volume 46 Volume 47 Volume 48 Volume 49 Volume 50 Volume 51 Volume 52 Volume 53 Volume 54 Trivia * The graphic drawings seem to depict the girls' in their early twenties, even though there appears to be no time-gap in most of the comic books. The comic books set after ''the series finale have yet to be revealed. * Unlike other popular Dark Horse graphic novels (such as 'Avatar: the Airbender '[https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Avatar:_The_Last_Airbender_comics and 'The Legend of Korra]), these volumes do not have any titles (such as the comics of ''Winx Club' ''and 'W.I.T.C.H.')'' nor are they split trilogies. * Kymraw is the very first villain from the show to appear. * Several more places make their appearances that were not seen throughout the series; the first being the hidden Undercity hangout Amaranth. * Other techno-magic vehicles are seen; such as "Hover bikes." Not in the Animated Show * Many more appearances of King Darius and Queen Goodfey, who barely had any speaking roles, as recurring characters. Queen Goodfey's relationship with her younger twin daughter Zarya Moonwolf, as well as their relationship with King Darius are to be expressed more. * Proxima Starfall changes the Astromancers Academy for the better, and eventual meeting with Queen Goodfey, the woman who was believed to be her birth mother. * Information on Piper's long-lost elven family is said to revealed, as of what became of Tazma and Malvaron's parents, and more info on the obscurely mysterious background of the lonely and friendless orphan, Proxima. * Different, more exotic places and hidden secrets of Gemina are seen as there were not enough episodes to fully show and explain them in the animated series. Characters throughout the Comics Main * Princess Arkayna Goodfey * Emerald Goldenbraid * Zarya Moonwolf * Piper Willowbrook * Choko Recurring * Queen Goodfey * King Darius * Gawayne * Gawayne's Butler * Mathis * Neeko * Kitty Boon (debuts in Volume 2) * Kasey Boon (debuts in Volume 2) * Nova Terron * Gandobi * Proxima Starfall (debuts in Volume; as an ally) * Quasarla * Malvaron Grimm (debuted in Volume 1) * Geraldine Yaga (debuts in Volume TBA) Supporting * Doug Hadderstorm * Queen Truefin * Princess Kelpie Truefin * King Valmuk * Stormy * Malachite Goldenbraid * Citrine Goldenbraid * Halite and Ferrus Goldenbraid * Clutch and Throttle (debuted in Volume 1) * Hortensia Q. Sparklebottom (half spider; debuts in Volume) * Raylanna Nightshade * Amileth (debuted in The Stolen Magic) * Felix Castle (debuted in Volume 2) * Vanity Castle (debuted in Volume 2) Villains * Kymraw (debuted in Volume 1) * Queen Necrafa * Dreadbane * Tazma Grimm * Proxima Starfall (eventually; debuts in Volume TBA) * The Vexicons (debuted in Volume) Deceased * Imani Firewing * Original Mysticon Ranger * Original Mysticon Striker * Original Mysticon Knight * Alpha Galaga * King Goodfey * Queen Auratha * Mr. and Mrs. Grimm * Mr. and Mrs. Starfall * Mr. and Mrs. Moonwolf (?) * Piper's long-lost Elf Family (?) Locations in Gemina In Drake City The Royal Palace * Royal Treasury * Royal Balcony * The Stronghold * The Throne Room Astromancers Island * Hill of Heroes * Astromancers Academy * Star Chamber * Forge Room The Undercity * Amaranth (debuts in Volume 1) * Scabbard Square Other Places * Forest of Brynn * Centaur Park * Pegasus Park * Victory Heights Far from Drake City * Rudick's Hollow * Dragonhenge * Library of the Eternal Equinox * Coral Keep * Le Pierrot Aueniex (debuted in Volume 2) Shivermist Mountains * Mosswold Realm of the Fey * Mrs. Sparklebottom's Fairy Orphanage Elements Magical Objects * The Dragon Disk (debuted in Volume 1) * The Codex * Knockoff Dragon Disk * Mask of the Spectral Hand * The Dark Codex * Proxima's Scepter Magical Weaponry Mysticons * Dragon Mage Staff * Ranger Bow and Arrow * Striker Energy Hoops * Knight Star Sword * Knight Energy Shield Bracers * Dragon Bracer * Phoenix Bracer * Wolf Bracer * Unicorn Bracer Vexicon Weaponry * Crystal Ice Staff * Feline Energy Claws * Eartha's Hammer Vexicon Bracers * Snake Bracer * Panther Bracer * Bat Bracer * Basilisk Bracer Other Mystical Weaponry * Queen Necrafa's Staff * The Silver Trident * Proxima's Scepter * Emerald's Battle Mech (first used in Volume 2) * Felix's Battle Mech (Volume 2) Powers and Abilities Mysticons * Telekinesis * Pixie Blast * Zarya's Special Abilities * Emerald's Special Abilities Vexicons * Boom Doom * Typhoportation * Energy SkatesCategory:Books Category:Comics